Ezekiel's Second Chance
by zackbrimer
Summary: Ezekiel wishes upon a shooting star to get a chance to write his wrongs and it actually comes true so follow Ezekiel on his quest for a second chance.
1. Prouloge

Hi my name's Ezekiel and I used to compete on Total Drama and I hate what I did. First I said some sexist stuff and I got eliminated first because of it. Then I decided to become some sort of rapper which was bad, and I failed at that too, then I got on World Tour and got eliminated because I wouldn't shut up, then I got back in because Duncan quit, then I lost my team's stick and got eliminated first again. Then I let the money get to my head and became some sort of monster, then after Heather won I attacked her and accidentally threw her money into a volcano and finally I attacked and injured Cameron in All-Stars.

Eventually Chris was forced to help pay for all my medical and rehabilitation bills for me to become normal again. But so far after Total Drama my life has been a living hell barley anyone likes me. Not Chris, not Cody, not Bridgette because of my remarks and of my constant harassing of her, not her boyfriend Geoff, none of the girls, not even my own cousin.

The only three people that really like me are Owen because he's just a lovable guy who never let's the world get to him and my parents because well their my parents. My god do I feel sorry for them after my stupidity on Total Drama they were never looked at the same again. I'm 27 now and all I have to say for my life so far is that it was terrible all because of my stupidity on a game show.

Anyways I was outside on my balcony to my apartment which was trash when I looked up to the sky and I saw. A shooting star I whispered to myself "Make a wish Zeke" I then thought about it but and I could only think of one thing and that was to go back and write my wrongs on Total Drama I then chuckled to myself and said "too bad that's never gonna happen eh" I then laid down and said "well goodnight cruel world" I then drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up it felt like I was young again I chuckled and said "wow must of had some real good sleep eh" I then felt weird because I sounded like I was sixteen again. Sounds crazy I know but I just shrugged it off I then looked over at my clock and saw the date. I then got up out of bed and realized that I was in my old room at my old house so I looked in the mirror nearby, and I was sixteen again!

I then said to myself "oh my god it worked!" I then heard my mom ask "Ezekiel honey are you up?" I hollered out out "yeah mom I'm up" I then quickly began to pack my bags and put on my signature toque as I said to myself "today is the day that I begin my second chance" I then ran downstairs to go and eat my breakfast.

Once I made it to the table my mom said "oh wow your really excited hu" I then smiled as I ate saying in between bites "of course I am mom I mean how many people my age get to compete on a game show?" My dad chuckled and said "who slow down there champ and eat slowly you don't wont to choke to death and not make it to that Total Drama show" I did as my dad said and slowed down eating. Once I was done I helped my mom wash the dishes just before the people arrived to take me to Total Drama Island, I grabbed my bags and hugged both my mom and my dad as they said "good luck honey" I then walked to door with the people who would take me to the show, they drove me to a dock with a boat waiting in the bay, as I got on I looked up and smiled as I said to myself "second chance here I come" and with that I walked onto the boat that was taking me to my second chance.

AN(so um hey guys a new story wow so um I've really wanted to do this for along time and well yeah. I felt like Ezekiel was the and is the perfect candidate for a second chance story so I decided to write one shout out to the author of _A Canadian's Redemption _and_ Cody's Redemption_ as they are the inspiration for this story.)


	2. Not So Happy Campers part 1

I was riding the boat to Total Drama Island when I decided to get a whiff of the soothing scent of Lake Wawanakwa as I said to myself "remember Zeke focus and rewrite your wrongs and maybe just maybe try to win." As the boat pulled up to the dock I quickly rehearsed what I was going to say in my head before I got off I decided that I would still say 'I think I see a bird' because I knew it would get a laugh out of Trent and them so when I got off I stood and waited for Chris "Ezekiel what's up man?" I pointed up and with a smile I said "I think I see a bird" and as I expected Trent laughed Chris then put his hand on my shoulder and said "okay look dude I know you don't get out much been homeschooled your whole life raised by freaky prairie people just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early okay" I then began to walk towards the rest of the group as I said "you got it."

The next person up was 'The Codemister' Cody, he immediately began to try and flirt with the girls. His flirting sadly made me think about my harassing of Bridgette I thought to myself _'you'll just have to make it up to her somehow eh' _the next camper to arrive was Eva. She still scares me, she walked over toward the group and dropped her weight onto Cody's foot he then asked the same question as last time "what's in their dumbells?" She just answered him the same way she did the first time the next person to arrive was Owen who was still just as excited as the first time after he hugged Chris to near death he started to walk by and I decided to get in his way and shake his hand saying "nice to meet you eh" he then shook my hand and said "yeah nice to meet you too."

The next person who arrived was Courtney who was really nice, I frowned knowing how she would turn up at the end of all if this. The next person was Justin who ad the ladies and Owen going all googly-eyed over him, the final person who arrived was Izzy who like last time hit her chin on the dock except for this time instead of Courtney running up and helping her out of the water I did, once I did I said "well that must have sucked eh" she then said "that felt so...GOOD! Except for hitting my chin, this is summer camp, that is so cool, do you have paper mache? are we having lunch soon?"

All of that made my head spin, as Owen pointed to her and said with such enthusiasm "that is a good call" Chris then answered them by saying "first things first we need a group photo for the promos." He then signaled for everyone else to walk to the other end of the dock that me and Izzy were on. I got into the same spot as last time and the dock collapsed as Chris took the picture after he took the picture he told us to get dried off and meet him at the campfire pit in ten minutes.

At the campfire pit, Chris gave the same spew as last time about how everyone there would be our cabinmates, our friends, or maybe even our rivals. And then it was time to call off the teams, I decided to keep count in my head as he went along "Gwen" check "Trent" check "Heather" check "Cody" check "Lindsay" check "Beth" check "Izzy" okay a little weird but she did end up on the team by the end of the episode so check "Owen" check "Leshawna " check "Justin" check "and Ezekiel" check wait what?!

We then got our banner and Screaming Gophers name while the rest got put onto the Killer Bass team. I then thought to myself _'well this might throw me off a tiny bit.' _We then headed over to the cabins to get settled in, Cody then walked over to the girl's side I followed and walked in as he walked up and said to Gwen "your so smart I feel that" I then walked up and pulled on his collar saying "come on we've got to decide who gets what bunk eh." As we were walking out he pushed my hand off of his collar saying "wow you sure are Canadian, you say 'eh' a lot hi I'm Cody" I then shook his hand saying "I'm Ezekiel and um it looks like were teammates eh" he nodded his head and said "yep" we then walked into our side of the cabin and began to get settled in.

We then heard screaming from the other side of the cabin I already knew what it was but I still decided to walk over there anyway. As I did I saw that everyone was freaking out over the cockroach until Duncan cut it in half with an axe I rolled my eyes and walked back over to my side of the cabin. We then all walked to the main lodge to eat lunch which was the same brown slope as it was the first time, while we were eating Chris came in and said that our first challenge was in one hour and DJ said the same thing as last time which caused me to chuckle a little to myself knowing what was coming up, once we found out what our first challenge was DJ cursed just like he did the last time.

An (thank you for all of the reveiwes and as a little side note if you guys have any ideas for this story or anyother story feel free to share it with me PEACE)


	3. Not So Happy Campers part 2

Standing there at the cliff was beginning to make me nervous all over again as I listened to Chris's spill about our challenge knowing what he was going to say already I wondered if I should jump first or not while Chris was making his speech "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge... building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight. The losers will be getting nothing since it's your first challenge no one is going home yet. Let's see, Killer Bass, you're up first."

During his entire speech, I kept on debating with myself on whether or not I should do it I eventually decided against going first until my it was my team's turn. After I had made up my mind I had heard Owen say what he said the first time but then I began to think to myself **now that I had experienced this show once before I really didn't think Chris could find someone brave enough or pay them enough money to do this stuff**. By the time I was done thinking to myself it was almost my teams turn there was a few more and the one going at the moment was DJ I knew this might have been a bad idea but I decided earlier that I was going to try and help DJ jump into the water so I hollered out "come on man you can do it."

Heather slapped me in the back of the head and asked in a fierce and harsh tone "what are you doing?" I decided to try and act dumb by saying "just trying to cheer him on" she then responded to me in the same tone with "well stop it because he is our enemy, he's on the other team" I continued the act by nodding my head. And unfortunately, my words of encouragement had no impact on DJ at all because he still walked off with the chicken hat on, I mumbled under my breath "damn it didn't work" but Heather heard me and asked in a much more harsh tone "what was that?" I began to act scared and I wimped out saying "oh um nothing" I smiled to continue my wimpy act she then backed up saying "that's what I thought" I then thought to myself.

**Oh boy not only do I have to deal with her this season but I have to also watch my back with her around the whole season. **I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little bit afraid of Heather I mean the things she could do to destroy you were kind of sick and scary at the same time and to think I could have just made her my first enemy in Total Drama. After that whole debacle, I then realized that it was Courtney's turn to jump and just like last time she didn't jump so then it was both Kaite and Saide's turn to jump together and of course, they both jumped together.

So then it was our turn and I turned to face my team and say "alright guys don't worry I volunteer to go first" I saw Heather roll her eyes and say "oh great" I then turned and backed up a little so I could get a running distance I then got slapped on by Cody saying "you've got this man" I then looked at him with a smile and said "thanks eh" I then took off and jumped...and I made it.

I could hear my team whooping and hollering in victory as I swam up to the boat. I looked up just in time to see LeShawna throw Heather off of the cliff I quietly laughed at the sight followed by LeShawna jumping in next. She was followed by Lindsay who was followed by Gwen who was followed by Cody, of course, I was really going to have to help him stay out of trouble wasn't I well it was one of the good deeds I could do. He was then followed by Izzy who was followed by Justin who didn't land in the safe zone but it didn't matter because he used his good looks to sway the sharks okay.

He was supposed to be followed by Beth but like last time she chickened out so he was followed by Trent and that just left Owen. I joined my team in cheering him on and like last time he jumped also causing a mini nuclear explosion in the lake but it didn't matter because we won the first part of the challenge so that meant we got the carts. Compared to the bass this team had teamwork down tight for now at least but we won the challenge it felt nice to win the first challenge, unlike last time. We partied and had fun except I kind of knew that Heather was most likely fakeing it after the party I went to bed on my top bunk above Cody and I wipered to myself "here comes my second chance."


	4. The Big Sleep

I was having a really good dream you know the one where you don't want to wake up at all and just want to sleep in and have the same dream all day yeah that one. Well, it was really good and then Chris woke us all up, **I might not get used to that eh**. Is what I thought to myself, after we woke up and got dressed we gathered outside to meet Chris I stood next to Gwen everyone looked tired besides me, Heather, and Gwen and I was tired kind of.

Once all of the other campers arrived Chris said in his usual smug tone "good morning hope you slept well" Heather in an attempt to win over Chris said, "Hi Chris you look really buff in those shorts." I rolled my eyes while Chris told us to get ready because our challenge would begin in one minute to which Owen responded in a bit of a worried tone with "oh excuse me I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast" Chris in his normal tone responded with "oh you'll get breakfast, Owen." Owen then began to rub his belly as Chris continued "right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake!"

Eva was ready to kill Chris like last time but much like last time she was held back, we then took our places at the starting line and once Chris said to go a few took off I decided to jog as to save my energy for the real challenge. A few moments later Cody caught up to me and I responded with a "hey" he smiled and said hey back he then asked "so not into too mutch sports either hu" I responded with "no nothing like that just saving up my energy in case Chris has us do something else eh." He then smiled and said "oh I see smart idea" I nod and then looked ahead saying "thanks but um if you don't mind-" he then stopped me saying "nope go right on ahead." I then saw why he stayed behind as I passed Gwen, Harold, Sadie, and Katie.

As I continued jogging I saw Heather standing in water above Owen as LeShawna was catching her breath and as Chris passed I had an idea. I ran past and 'accidentally' bumped into her slightly and knocked her over into the water to which she said: "hey excuse you!" I turned around and acted dumb saying "hu what oh sorry" I then continued on smiling as I heard LeShawna continue to laugh.

I eventually made it to the chow hall and sat down. As soon as I did Cody sat right next to me saying "hey" I smiled and said hey back he then turned his attention toward Gwen, I sighed and thought to myself **I really have to help him get over this Gwen thing before it's too late**. I then began to look around when all of a sudden like last time LeShawna and Owen caring Noha burst through the door Owen screaming "QUICK CLEAR A TABLE STAT!" He then laid Noah on our table and began performing CPR I looked at Owen and said: "um I don't think he needs CPR eh." But he didn't hear me.

Gwen then said "hey wait a minute if they lost then that means we win" everybody on the Gophers began to celebrate heck I even began to celebrate even though I knew that it wasn't over yet. Chris then said "whoa there hold your horses guys that wasn't the challenge" I then said "Oh this doesn't sound too good eh." he then revealed a table filled with delicious food too bad I already knew his plan but the food looked really good so I ate a little bit of it but then pretended to need to use the bathroom. By the time I got back Chris had revealed the challenge to the others with Gwen putting two and two together to figure out why we ran and had a really good turkey to eat which was designed to make it harder for us to stay awake.

Once the challenge began I knew it would be boring but I never went through it first hand always second-hand account or catching parts of it on TV like an old Vietnam story your uncle tells you. About twenty minutes in I heard a "pst" I ignored thinking it was either just the wind or for someone else but then I heard it again followed by my name "pst Ezekiel" I turned to see none other than Cody I smiled and said "yeah what is it" he responded with "you doing all right?" I looked up at the sky and said "yeah I mean it's only been twenty minutes eh" he then looked up at the sky and said, "did you know what Chris was doing?" I looked at him confused and asked "hu?"

He looked at me and said "the run and the food?" I responded still not getting what he was asking "yeah what about them eh?" He then chuckled and asked, "did you know that Chris was just trying to make us tired with the run and the food?"

I finally got it felling dumb saying "ohhhh, no although I did have a small tiny feeling" he then looked at me confused asking "how we've only been here two days?" I smiled and said, "yeah but our first challenge here he made us dive into shark-infested waters and look at him eh he looks like he tells his kids he is taking them to the park only to actually take them to the dentist eh." Cody chuckled at my joke at the end saying "yeah I guess he would do that" I then asked him "hey wanna see a cool trick?" He beamed and said "sure" I then reached in my pocket for my harmonica but I remembered that I left it back in the cabins I then looked at Cody and sighed saying "maybe later I forgot I left it back in the cabins."

**SEVEN HOURS LATER**

Boy, I'm really surprised I made it this long it was nightfall almost to the twenty-four-hour mark so I whispered to Cody "hey man you still awake?" I looked over to see him fall asleep and use Owen's butt as a pillow so I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, he awoke with a jolt "whoa dude thanks man" I then shrugged and said "it was nothing eh" I then walked over to where Gwen and Trent were when Chris shouted out that we had now reached the twenty-four-hour mark and that it was time to crank it up a notch he then revealed that he had fairy tails to which Gwen responded with "is he serious?" I then said "I think he's very serious eh" the funny thing is that um well I passed smooth out after that but I later found out that we won and of course Eva was eliminated.

Author's note (kind of short I know but hey whatever right can you guys predict what Ezikel will do in the next challenge let's see)


	5. Dodgebrawl

I was once again having a really nice dream when Chris woke us all up it had only been about a day or two since the Awakeathon challenge and I was not looking forward to the next few challenges. I begrudgingly got up and marched on to get breakfast with the others, once I arrived at breakfast I sat by Cody Chris came up to the Killer Bass and annoyed them I already knew what happened I still felt sorry for them but oh well what could I do? I turned to Cody and asked, "so how well did you sleep?" He smiled and said, "I'd say I slept pretty well last night you?"

I replied with a smile saying "same eh" we then fist-bumped as Cody said "cool" almost everyone at our table noticed as I saw Heather roll her eyes at us but I didn't mind I didn't need her approval. Gwen then walked in to which we cheered as she won us the last challenge Heather then began to taunt the other team which lead to Gwen getting oatmeal on her face or I think it was oatmeal, Chris then appeared to tell us that we had ten minutes to get ready for our next challenge. Cody then asked, "so what do you think the next challenge is?"

We then gathered for our next challenge in this glass dome on the beach for dodge ball I kind of liked dodge ball and I kind of didn't it's really hard to explain. I began to realize as Chris began to go over the rules, _**wait a minute this is the challenge that Noah got eliminated in but...he's on the other team! **_I then looked around and began to ask myself in my head. _**So does that mean we might win this challenge?**_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Heater pointing at me and saying "okay you're out with sleeping beauty" I then looked around and said, "um okay yeah sure eh." I then sat down on the bench next to Trent while Cody, Heather, LeShawna, Owen, and Lindsay walked out onto the court I then turned to Trent and said "hi I'm Ezekiel" I then stuck my hand which he shook with a smile saying "Trent nice to meet you dude" I then asked, "so who do you think is gonna win eh?' He then looked out at the court just in time to see Lindsey get eliminated, he turned to me and said "I think we could beat em" I then said "maybe" I then looked out to see Gwen and Owen get eliminated leaving Leshawna and Cody.

LeShawna then got eliminated leaving only Cody I then began to yell out to him "it's okay man you can do it eh!" He then looked and gave me a thumbs up and then got smacked in the face with a ball. Heather then looked at me and said: "good job now look at what you did were loosing!"

I sheepishly smiled and said "sorry eh I just thought that I could inspire him" she then responded with "well your little inspiration just cost us the game!" Trent then stepped in and said "hey whoa let's calm down here he didn't think nothing would happen while trying to inspire his friend" I nodded as Heather rolled her eyes "whatever just know that if we lose." She then got nose to nose with me with kind of scared me a little "then you're gone!"

I then gulped a little before I stepped out on the court to play. I looked around me to see that I had Trent, Owen, Izzy, and Lindsay on my team We then look on the other side to see that Tyler had all of the balls, he then began spinning like last time to which I ducked knowing what was about to happen and like last time he hit Cheif, almost hit both Chris and our team and he finally hit Lindsay. He then ran over to try and comfort her only to get eliminated Owen then went berzerk and eliminated the rest of the bass single-handedly I ran up to him and high fived him saying "that was cool eh!"

He smiled and responded with "thanks" I then stayed on the court for the next round which has me, Owen, Leshawna, Beth, and Izzy. Once the whistle blew it was chaos Leshawna and DJ eliminated each other Geoff eliminated Beth then Owen eliminated Cortney then Izzy was eliminated by Bridget who was eliminated by Owen who then got eliminated by Sadie. Leaving me and only me against Geoff and Sadie who were smiling as I heard Courtney yell "this is an easy out guys and easy out!"

I then spotted a ball and picked it up using it to eliminate Sadie leaving me and Geoff who threw a ball at me only for me to duck it I then remembered the trick Cody used or was going to use so I rubbed the ball on my shirt and threw it at Geoff who ducked but the ball began to chase him, he tried to run but after about a minute or so he got eliminated which caused my team to cheer as I celebrated.

The next round was a nightmare as the bass swept us because like last time Duncan got into the game and used his 'rushing the new guy' strategy. Heather who was fuming began to chew us out "okay not that some of us here cares but we are not losing another round to these guys and where is Lindsay!" She then began to storm off in the direction that Lindsay and Tyler went off to.

Once she left I took charge "alright Trent, Izzy, Beth, Cody and I will play this round we have to take out Duncan guys so as soon as we get out there all of us aim at Duncan alright." The rest of them nodded we then got on the court and got our balls ready, the whistle sounded and we threw out balls at Duncan who dodged them all since we threw them one at a time. Trent then looked at me and asked in a worried tone "what do we do now?" I responded with "dodge or outrun them the best you can" the bass then threw all of the balls at Izzy getting her out to which the rest of us began to run and pick up balls and throw them at the bass the best we could which only caused them to get out Beth and Cody leaving me and Trent, I managed to get both Katie and DJ leaving Duncan Bridgette and Geoff I yelled at Trent "we should both throw some balls at Duncan at the same time!"

Trent only nodded as we threw our balls at Duncan who ducked and instead they both hit Geoff who tagged in Harold but both Bridgett and Duncan threw balls at me which both hit me right where it hurts. All of the guys oohed as my eyes watered as I said: "I think I need to go to the medic" Trent then formed a T and said, "time out he might need some medical attention" Chris sighed and said "fine only to avoid legal trouble take him to medical tent" Trent then walked over and helped me up and over to the medical tent. I found out that we eventually tied with the Bass but eventually lost to them just like last time only I began to wonder and think to myself _**am I going to be eliminated? I mean you did distract Cody and your plan didn't really work **_I then snapped myself out of it saying "yeah but at least I tried something unlike Heather" a voice then replied, "so you don't like her either" I jumped out of the bed to find Izzy standing smiling after I calmed down I asked, "so um what are you doing here eh?" She replied with "I just wanted to see how you were doing" I smiled and said "I'm doing just fine eh" I then began to walk out but something stopped me as I looked over and asked, "so why did you come here eh?" She giggled and said, "cause it said it would be fun" I then laughed as she asked, "why did you come here?"

I smiled and said "my parents thought it would be a good way to get out of the house since I was homeschooled all of my life I agreed and thought it would be a good way to meet others and make some friends" she then jumped on me and crushed me asking "oh oh could Izzy be your friend?" I laughed and said "sure only if you get off of me eh" she then hopped off of me and asked, "what's your name?"

I smiled and said "Ezekiel and your Izzy" she then hugged me and said, "you know my name are you psychic?" I laughed and said "nowhere on the same team remember" she then dropped me and said "really hu I never noticed sorry I forget things sometimes" I replied "it's okay eh" she then ran off as I laughed and said, "she's an interesting one for sure." Later on that night Justin was the one that was eliminated. I crawled into my bed and said to myself "okay Zeke time to see what tomorrow holds."

Authors Note (what will happen now next time in the next episode PEACE!)


End file.
